MaryAlice
by JammyDodgerFun
Summary: This is all about how Alice became a vampire. Sounds gay but apparently its not.
1. Chapter 1

My home was filled with strangers, my mother, Janet Brandon, had just won the award for best female estate agent in conneticut. I know its this gi-huge but to be honest I'm not that bothered. "Congrats mum! Not seen you yet, people have already taken you away from me like ten times!" I told her to make her laugh but she didn't, even though she's drunk! Well she always laughs when shes with her friends but when shes with me shes always uncomfortable so she puts on a fake laugh and says:"Sure, ok honey... Mary...?Will you go get me a drink? Erm... a Margarhita please," "Sure. When will everyone be gone?" I wondered hoping I could go to bed soon.  
"Soon and thank you darling," I walked away and got her the Margarhita she had asked for, I had been allowed to invite my best friend, Ellie Park, she had been gone exploring my new home( the mansion as mum likes me calling it) for the last half an hour!

I had found her just sat on the floor in my room, head down and a puddle of red paint around her ...' OH WAIT! That isn't paint!  
Thats ... blood' I thought. I walked over to her and lifted her head just as heard an ear-splitting scream come from in the lobby, as I ran I heard an ambulance's sirenmeaning someone's hurt! Hopefully they would take a look upstairs aswell! I burst out crying on my way as my best friend was dead and some-one else probably was.

I screamed as I saw who it was...my mother...she had fallen over the (very low) banister of our balcony which over looks the lobby, its a very big drop so when she hit the ground her head hit the floor and broke her skull.I over-heard some of the police saying she had been poisoned before hand. I know we never really spoke or anything like that but she was my mum i couldn't help but scream and cry. Police were also on their way to figure out who had done this to the two people who were most important in my life. I had a father, he left me and my mother when i was 7.

The police took me outside and sat me in a van so that i could talk to them about everything wierd that had happend.  
I would not say a word. I was traumatised.

I'm Mary Alice and this is how my life changed dramatically when i was 16.


	2. Chapter 2

After my mother died, I went to live with my father in his small yet cosy cottage, my mothers pool house was bigger than this but i I guess it will have to do.

My father tried hard to connect with me for over a month then decided he would stop trying. Yes we did speak and I got along with his girlfriend, Amanda, but the conversations were always ... basic. Amanda is 38 while my father is 50. Amanda gets along with her life and I'll go to her for VERY serious girl problems or just not at all, my girl problems are never, i have everything perfect.  
Its like it has all been handed out to me on a plate. I have everything now that I could want, I could even have any guy in school if I wanted except I don't know why, I'm short with black hair and green eyes. Everyone says I look like a little pixie who is very mischievous and peppy!

"Mary-Alice! Dinners on the table!" Amanda shouted up at me just like she did every night. I would walk down in my corset dress,  
turtle neck and flats. If I looked untidy when my father saw me Amanda would go over the top mad.

"Just call me Alice Dumb Dora! I prefer it so much more!" I know she would shout at me for using slang at her but it had to be said I mean shes blonde so the jokes just come to mind because she is a very stupid woman at times! Yeah she's a big cheese at work but at home shes just dumb.

"Excuse me?!"  
"Sorry, I was talkin to myself?"  
"Don't try that with me just sit down with your father,"  
"Okay" I said walking over and sitting down next to my father in the dining room. The table was jam-packed full of food; chicken, vegetables, turkey, wine(for my father and Amanda-and I'll possibly get half a glass), including the centre piece of Lily of the Valley-my favourite flower, my father had found this out one day when we were eating and he had put this as the centre piece because his favourite flower was also the Lily of the Valley and he had found it in the flourists where it had never been before, and ever since we have had them as the centre piece on the table every night!

After we've eaten I clear the table and wash-up then I complete my homework as soon as I am done with the washing. Just an ordinary day in my life, except when I dropped a plate and a vision of Amanda walking down the street towards our home one day came, she was being followed and the follower turned out to be a rapist and he raped and killed her, sliting her throat.  
I screamed and ran to tell my father who was in the living room reading The Portrait of Dorian Grey and he seemed to be enjoying it! I admit its a good book! Anyway he looked at me like I was crazy when I told him I had seen a vision of Amanda being killed. He told me to go to my room and get some rest, he thought i was delerious. 


End file.
